Los Verdaderos Sentimientos son los que Importan
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: [LxS] Este es el primer fic que escribi, y jamas puclicado hasta el dia de hoy, la pareja no me convence mucho pero...en fin, espero que les guste! ONESHOT...¡REVIEWS!


**Hola, este fue el primer fic que hice, y además es el UNICO que tengo de Kaleido Star! u.uU, espero que les sea de su agrado, decidí hacerlo un ONESHOT, no tenia ganas de dividirlo en capítulos xD**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**Los Verdaderos Sentimientos son los que Importan**

Todo sucede cuando la pequeña Sora despide a Ken cuando va para su casa (claro ya siendo la estrella de kaleido) ,cuando Ken ya se ha ido Sora da la vuelta y sin querer besa a Leon

Sora: dis..Disculpe joven Leon

Leon:...

Los dos se fueron para sus respectivas habitaciones pera poder descansar ya que el día de mañana es un día de arduo trabajo pero hay un problema ni Sora ni Leon pueden dormir pensando en la casualidad del beso ninguno de los dos sabia por que pensaban tanto en eso si solo fue un simple error.

Sora como no podía dormir salio a dar un paseo por el escenario kaleido pero cuando ya iba a una distancia muy retirada de su habitación Sora se sorprende al encontrarse a Leon

Sora: joven Leon...que hace aquí tan tarde?

Leon: solo no podía dormir y no es que te importe

Sora: pues yo tampoco podía dormir

Leon:...eso veo

Sora: joven Leon quiero pedirle perdón

Leon: por que Sora?

Sora: pues es que hoy...lo que sucedió...

Leon: ahhh es eso ,no te preocupes después de todo fui yo el de la culpa por no fijarme a donde voy

Sora: pues gracias por no enojarse

Leon: ya ve a dormir Sora mañana tenemos que entrenar

Sora: si

Y se fue corriendo

Al día siguiente Kalos mando a llamar a Leon y a Sora porque en Canadá habían pedido una gira por todo el país y también Kalos quería mandarlos por todo el mundo

Sora: por mi esta bien...pero usted esta de acuerdo joven Leon

Leon: esta bien iré con Sora

Kalos: muy bien vallan a empacar porque mañana salen

Leon y Sora: esta bien

Kalos: Leon espera quiero hablarte

Sora ya se había ido

Leon: que quieres

Kalos: quiero que trates bien a Sora

Leon: si...por que le haría daño?

Kalos: no solo te decía por tu frialdad

Leon: no te preocupes...ya me puedo retirar?

Kalos: si

Esa noche Sora al llegar a su habitación par descansar se encuentra con Fool

Sora: hola Fool

Fool: hola Sora...que tal tu día

Sora: muy bien gracias...sabes Fool hoy fue un día especial

Fool: a si por que te bañaras conmigo?

Sora: Fool no te puedo hablar en serio? muy enojada lo aventó por la ventana

Sora: en sus pensamientos ese Fool no puede oírme sin el hacer una de sus bromas

Al día siguiente Sora se levanta temprano ya que el avión hacia Canda Sale a la tarde

Sora: se encuentra en el desayuno son sus amigas incluido Ken

Sora:ya supieron?...hoy me voy de gira a Canadá

Rosseta: si Sora que suerte un día saldré así como tu

Sora: si Rosseta (con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro)

Anna: Sora cuídate mucho y me traes algunas bromas de por allá

Mia: Sora no le hagas caso

Sora: jehhhh

Llego el momento de partir Sora se despide de todos ya que no los vera por mucho tiempo ya que vijara por el mundo entero Leon ya estaba en al avión sentado leyendo un libro

A Sora le toco el asiento que esta a la par de el pero le toco al lado contrario de la ventana Leon iba leyendo pero se dio cuenta de que Sora estaba aburrida y el le dijo

Leon: Sora estas aburrida?

Sora: si un poco

Leon: quieres venirte a la ventana?

Sora: claro si usted me lo permite

Leon: pasa entonces

Sora: esta bien

Sin darse cuente Sora se durmió por todo el viaje y Leon leía su libro

Por fin llegaron a su destino ,primero fueron al escenario y después fueron a un hotel ya estaban reservadas las 2 habitaciones cada uno se instalo en la suya y después salieron para distraerse un poco

Al día siguiente comenzaron a practicar en una de esas Sora casi se cae y no había protección pero por suerte Leon estaba allí y la salvo

Presentaron La obra y todo fue un éxito después viajaron por varios países ,al regresar al escenario Kaleido los recibieron con un buen descanso que se lo tenían merecido ,pero Kalos llamo a su oficina a Leon y le dijo que lo habían llamado para que fuera a presentar una obra a China

Leon: esta bien Kalos le diré a Sora

Kalos: espera yo nunca dije que habían llamado a Sora

Leon: que? ...Sora no ira?...pero ella es mi compañera

Kalos: lo se pero solo te llamaron a ti

Leon: esta bien iré...cuando tengo que irme

Kalos: hoy mismo Leon

Leon: esta bien

A todo esto Mia estaba escuchando toda la platica atrás de la puerta, ella se preocupo y decidió no decir nada a Sora ni a nadie

Al día siguiente Sora noto que Leon no estaba en ninguna parte y le pregunto a Kalos, el le explico todo y Sora se puso muy triste porque después de todo le había tomado cariño al joven Leon

Pasaron 2 semanas la nueva obra estaba lista

Una noche Ken visito a Sora en su habitación y le confeso su amor, Sora quedo confundida pero acepto ser su novia

Ellos empezaron a salir pero un día

Ken: te amo Sora

Sora: yo también Leon

Ken: que acabas de decir?

Sora: perdón esque... (muy apenada, sonrojada y nerviosa)

Ken :no te preocupes has estado muy tensa estos días será mejor que vallas a dormir

Sora: si Ken tienes razón

Sora se fue a su habitación y Ken a la de el...una semana después volvieron a salir y

Ken: Sora...salimos mañana?

Sora: si claro Leon

Ken: otra vez Sora...pero no puede ser ya van 2 veces que me dices Leon

Sora: hay Ken perdóname por favor

Ken: no Sora ya hace 3 años que se fue y sigues pensando en el...lo mejor es que esto termine Sora

Y Ken se fue muy enojado del lugar pero se detuvo por que Sora le dijo

Sora :por que Ken ?...por que terminas esto? (ella estaba llorando)

Ken :porque un día el regresara y me dolerá mas cuando me digas que no me quieres

Sora se quedo llorando y Ken se fue

Al siguiente día todo normal excepto porque Sora ya no era novia de Ken

Todos empezaron a practicar y así hasta que paso una semana

Era un lindo día de viernes en el escenario Kaleido y Sora practicaba en los trapecios mas altos pero realizaba una técnica nueva que requería de giros, Sora se mareo y callo cuando no había protección abajo, afortunadamente Kalos estaba saliendo de su oficina y vio que Sora iba cayendo el corrió pero no siguió al ver que un hombre agarro a Sora en sus brazos, Kalos quedo atónito al ver que Leon había regresado y le dijo:

Kalos: Leon que haces aquí

Leon: pues he regresado de mi gira

Kalos: ya veo y vienes a quedarte, tu habitación esta vacía

Leon: si claro

Kalos: bueno le diré a Ken que la limpie un poco y después tú puedes ponerte cómodo

Leon: Kalos donde pongo a Sora se ve un poco mal

Kalos: si no es molestia la llevarías a su habitación?

Leon: si claro

Leon llevo a Sora y la dejo dormida en su cama y el se dirigió a la oficina de Kalos

Leon: que le paso a Sora?

Kalos: pues…esque esta realizando una obra y la técnica requiere de giros y además estamos haciendo casting para ver quien será el príncipe pero creo que si tu lo quieres hacer...

Leon: esta bien

Kalos muy muy bien le diré a Yan que suspenda el casting

Sora llega un poco confundida a la oficina de Kalos y no se fijo que ahí estaba Leon

Sora: que me paso por que estaba en mi cuarto dormida

Kalos: te caíste del trapecio y no había protección y Leon te salvo

Sora: que Leon me salvo?...a caso ya regreso?

Leon: hola Sora

Sora: ahhhh buenos días Leon veo que ha regresado

Leon: yo seré el príncipe de la obra por lo tanto vamos a practicar porque me imagino que ya te sientes mejor

Sora: si

Esa noche Sora no podía dormir y salio a dar un paseo por el escenario y se encontró con Leon ellos 2 se sorprendieron mucho pero se saludaron

Leon: Sora que haces aquí?

Sora: esque...no podía dormir

Leon: Sora...en los últimos días te he visto un poco triste

Sora: ehhh...si (y puso una cara triste)

Leon: puedo saber por que?

Sora: esque...bueno fui novia de Ken y un día el me dijo que me quería y yo al querer responder dije el nombre de otro hombre y el me perdono pero a los días volvió a suceder y el me dijo que mejor que eso terminara ya porque si ese hombre regresaba el iba a sufrir mas

Leon:(sorprendido) ya veo lo que te pasa y se puede saber el nombre de ese hombre?

Sora: prefiero que no joven Leon

Leon: Sora me puedes hacer un favor?

Sora: si esta en mis manos con gusto(con una leve sonrisa)

Leon: ya no me trates de usted

Sora: ahhh bien esta bien como quieras Leon

Leon: gracias Sora

Sora: buenas noches (dijo y se fue corriendo a su habitación)

Leon quedo sorprendido ante la reacción de Sora

Cuando Sora llego a su habitación Fool la comenzó a interrogar

Fool: por que lloras Sora?

Sora: Fool déjame en paz

Fool: pensativo por que lloraras Sora?

Sora en sus pensamientos decía

Sora: no puedo estar enamorada de el de el no por favor por que?

Fool:(viendo su bolita de cristal) no lo puedo creer la constelación de Escorpio esta muy atraída por la constelación de sagitario y Sagitario también esta atraído por Escorpio al parecer...

Sora: ni se te ocurra decirlo Fool

Fool: por que Sora?

Sora: no lo se Fool pero es que al estar junto a el me siento un poco nerviosa y me sonrojo fácilmente

Fool: eso se llama amor Sora

Sora: pero Fool no se si yo le agrade como puedo saberlo Fool?

Fool: eso lo tienes que descubrirlo tú

Al día siguiente Leon practica con Sora estaban ellos solos, cuando Sora intento bajar del trapecio se cae desmallada pero Leon la atrapa, y sin que nadie se de cuenta Leon lleva a Sora a su cuarto y se queda cuidándola se sentó a un lado en la cama y sumido en sus pensamientos decía

Leon: nunca me había fijado lo bonita que se ha puesto Sora en estos últimos años ya no tiene su cuerpo de niña además asta teniendo mucho control de su cuerpo la verdad es muy bella (pensaba viéndola fijamente)

Era la verdad, Sora había cambiado mucho se dejo crecer su cabello, se le notaba mas segura de lo que hacia y había crecido en si físico, moral y en su experiencia

Leon: pero en que estoy pensando

E intento darle un beso pero en eso Sora se levanto un poco asustada porque se había dormido y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Leon

Sora: Leon que haces aquí que paso?

Leon: te desmayaste y te traje porque no había nadie en el escenario

Sora: ahhh ya veo muchas gracias...es que por llegar temprano no desayune

Leon: no hay de que...veo que no has cambiado en nada, pero será mejor que vayas a tomar algún jugo o algo a la cafetería, si quieres te acompaño

Sora: si...vamos

Al salir Sora sale primero pero Leon escucha una voz

Fool: hola

Leon: parece que me estoy volviendo un poco loco estoy viento muñecos que hablan (en sus pensamientos)

Fool: soy el espíritu de escenario me llamo Fool y solo me pueden ver los que tienen una misión que realizar en el escenario Kaleido

Leon: Sora te puede ver?

Fool: si

Leon: con razón yo la creía loca...entonces tengo que cumplir una misión al lado de Sora?

Fool: ya vas entendiendo

Leon: que misión?

Fool: eso lo veras mas adelante porque ni Sora lo sabe

Sora: Leon apúrate

Leon: ya voy

Ya estando en la cafetería Leon le pregunta a Sora

Leon: Sora tu puedes ver a Fool?

Sora: ahhhh...como lo sabe?...este si, si lo puedo ver

Leon: saliendo de tu habitación me dijo que solo lo podían ver los que tenían una misión en kaleido

Sora: si eso dice, la verdad lo veo desde que llegue al escenario, en ese entonces la misión que tenia era hacer la técnica fantástica con la señorita Layla

Leon: ya veo

Sora: y por que regreso después de 3 años?

Leon: pues es que necesitaba venir porque no podía dejar de pensar en como estarían todos de cambiados

Sora: ya veo…pero va a hacer la obra conmigo verdad?

Leon: si Sora

Sora: que bien me alegro mucho

Leon: Sora te hará bien ir un rato la playa para distraerte un poco estas muy cansada y con uno que otro problema

Sora: si pero puedes acompañarme

Leon: si Sora con gusto

Sora: bien vamos entonces

Leon: si vamos

Sora se paro y salio a la playa, Leon también pero un poco mas despacio que Sora el por algún motivo no podía dejar de verla y eso lo tenia muy intrigado

Sora: Leon apúrate (con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Leon: si ya voy (que será esto por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella)-y apresuro el paso

Ya estando en la playa ya eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a esconderse, ellos se sentaron en la arena a ver

Leon se sentó muy cerca de Sora y ella lo noto pero no dijo nada porque después de todo le agradaba

Leon la miro fijamente a los ojos y Sora también se iban a dar un beso cuando aparece Ken

Ken: Sora noseparándola de Leon

Sora: que te pasa Ken?

Ken: Sora tenemos que hablar a solas dando una mirada que tiraba rayos a Leon

Sora: podemos hablar mas tarde es que estoy platicando con Leon

Ken: no Sora es ahora

Leon: esta bien Sora platica con el, nosotros podemos hablar mas tarde u otro día

Sora: esta bien…Ken que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Ken se fue poniendo muy rojo pero le tenía que decir que era lo que seguía sintiendo por ella, y le dijo

Ken: Sora yo te sigo queriendo

Sora: no Ken por favor no me digas, no me digas eso

Y ella salio corriendo con sus sentimientos encontrados.

Al llegar a su habitación se tira en su cama llorando pero que casi hacía un mar de lagrimas y Fool la empezó a interrogar

Foll: Sora que te paso? (pero el ya lo había visto todo en su bolita de cristal)

Sora: Fool déjame, quiero estar sola…no espera no te vallas

Fool: que quieres Sora?

Sora: estoy muy enojada, no me gusta que me estén espiando y eso es lo que hizo Ken

Al día siguiente Sora se encontró con Ken y le dijo

Sora: Ken no tienes por que estarme espiando, si yo salgo o no con Leon es cosa mía

Sora se fue del lugar donde estaba Ken corriendo y se encontró con Leon

Leon: Sora, nunca te había visto así

Sora: es que estoy muy enojada (dijo esto con lagrimas en sus ojos)…no me gusta que me vigilen porque mi vida no es asunto de ellos

Leon: (sorprendido porque nunca vio a Sora así de enojada) Sora por que te enojaste tanto? Que sientes por mi?

Sora: y tu que sientes por mi?

Leon la miro y la beso

Leon: eso es lo que siento por ti y tu que sientes por mi?

Sora lo beso con toda la ternura y amor que salían de su alma y de su corazón.

Fool: esa es mi pequeña Sora por fin se dio cuenta de que sus verdaderos sentimientos son los que en realidad importan y Leon se dio cuenta de la misión que tenia junto a Sora.

**FIN **

**Termine, espero que les haya gustado y también espero su review, solo tienen que dar en el botoncito morado que dice "Go" y escriben, tan siquiera para decirme que mejor me dedique a hacer otra cosa!**

**Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño de**

**:.:Soledad de los Angeles:.:**


End file.
